dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Strikes Back (Dragon Ball Z episode)
This is the 22nd episode of the Saiyan Saga in the original dubbed Dragon Ball Z series. Recap Goku trashes Nappa again, in vengeance for Yamcha. Nappa comes off the hit easily, and launches a Ki beam at Goku. Goku is able to turn it away using only his Ki energy. Nappa raises his hand for another, but Goku zips up to where he is and pummels him toward the ground, in vengeance for Piccolo. Goku connects with him before he hits the ground and knocks him into a hill, in vengeance for Tien. Nappa comes out of the rubble, stark raving mad. He tells Goku that he is going to slaughter him. Vegeta tells Nappa that he needs to keep his cool, or he'll lose the battle. Nappa does his two-finger technique, the same one he destroyed the first city with, which forces Goku to take to the air. Nappa follows him, and attacks him, doing increasingly better, but still not good enough. Nappa launches an extreme Ki wave at Goku, but Goku manages to pull off a Kamehameha at point-blank range, deflecting it. Vegeta orders Nappa to disengage from the battle, since he is only disgracing the Saiyan name. Nappa starts to land, but notices Krillin and Gohan. He flies at them with aspirations to kill them. Goku flies after him, but is forced to use the Kaio-ken in order to stop him. He punches Nappa in the back, and lands in time to catch him. He tosses Nappa's beaten and battered body over to Vegeta, and tells them to leave the planet. Meanwhile, he tells Krillin about the strengths and weaknesses of the Kaio-ken technique. Nappa asks Vegeta to help him up, but Vegeta grabs him and throws him into the air. Vegeta summons his Ki and kills Nappa with a Ki wave of his own, blowing everyone away with his power. Krillin tells Goku to change locations so that the bodies of Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo don't get harmed. Goku doesn't understand Krillin, since the Dragon Balls have vanished, but Krillin promises to explain after Goku wins the battle. Goku tells Krillin that he isn't going to die, and that he'll take Gohan on another camping trip when the battle is over. He tells them to go to the Kame House. He descends to tell Vegeta that they will change locations, and the two of them fly off. Major events *Nappa is killed by Vegeta. *Goku fights Vegeta for the first time. Trivia * Two major events are foreshadowed in this episode. First, Goku claims that, if Vegeta were not so evil, he would make a good sparring partner. This later comes to fruition, albeit it is not until Dragon Ball GT that they are actually seen sparring. The second is when Vegeta offered Goku the chance to replace Nappa as his partner, claiming that they would make a good team. This also comes to fruition in the Fusion and Kid Buu Sagas, where they team up to face Majin Buu. * There is an episode by the same name in Dragonball. Category:Saiyan Saga